Brandon Traven
| birth_place = Sand Springs, Oklahoma | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Harley Race | debut = March 8, 2008 | retired = }} Ryan Collins (October 9, 1985) is an American professional wrestler who was formerly signed to WWE's training program NXT under the ring name Brandon Traven. He is currently wrestling on the independent circuit under the ring name Brian Breaker. Career Early Career (2008-2009) Collins was trained by Harley Race and debuted in Race's training promotion World League Wrestling in March 2008 as Brian Breaker. His first title shot was on October 4 in a nine-man battle royal for the WLW Heavyweight Championship. He won his first title on October 24 after he and Dinn T. Moore defeated Marc Godeker & Steve Anthony to win the WLW Tag Team Championship. He won the Heavyweight title on October 3, 2009 at WLW 10th Anniversary after defeating Superstar Steve. Between 2009 and 2011, Collins wrestled in other promotions including Pro Wrestling Revolution (PWR). NWA Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling NOAH, NWA Midwest, Metro Pro Wrestling (MPW), Dynamo Pro Wrestling, Victory Crown Championship Wrestling WWE (2010-2013) Collins debuted in WWE during the March 1, 2010 edition of Monday Night RAW, where as Brian Breaker, he wrestled in a dark match won by Vladimir Kozlov. He returned to WWE at the September 29, 2011 edition of WWE Superstars as Brian Thomas where he was defeated by Brodus Clay. NXT (2012-2013) Under the ring name Brandon Traven, he signed with WWE and began his training in NXT where his first match however was under his real name, on July 26, 2012. As Brandon Traven, he wrestled his first match under this name on the August 23, 2012 edition of NXT against Damien Sandow. He met Sandow again in the ring in a dark match on September 20. On October 4, Traven wrestled Xavier Woods. Over the course of early and mid 2013, Traven wrested in NXT house shows against names including Big E. Langston, Corey Graves, Alexander Rusev, Mason Ryan, Malik Omari, Tyler Breeze (previously as Mike Dalton), Garrett Dylan and Scott Dawson. Traven was later released on May 17, 2013. Independent circuit (2013-present) Wrestling under the ring name Brian Breaker, he made his Body Progression Pro Wrestling (BPPW) debut on July 19, where he participated in a BPPW Title Tournament, including a semi final match where he defeated Brandon Groom. He was defeated in the final round by Big Daddy Moore who became the new BBPW Champion. He wrestled three more times during the months of August, September and December. He returned on January 11 where he defeated El Mathematico. On February 15, he teamed with Terry Montana in a one-on-two handicap match won by Brandon Groom. Wrestling For A Cause (2013-2017) Breaker made his Wrestling For A Cause (WFC) debut on November 19, 2013 at WFC The Fight For Madison where he defeated Dutch Hagen. He won a Fatal Four-Way match on May 31, defeating Anarchy 2nd and Braxx and Fuel and also won a tag match with Striker & Tim Rockwell as they defeated The Caballero Cartel (Braxx & Robert Lee) & Fuel. On September 7 at WFC The Fight For Sean Lynn, Breaker won a Falls Count Anywhere match, defeating Jon Cross. His last WFC match of 2014 was on October 19 where he teamed with Double D & Tim Rockwell and The Caballero Cartel (Cast-Iron Cothern, Dutch Hagen & Jon Cross). On September 19, 2015 at WFC September To Remember 3: The Fight For Banyan, Breaker met Michael Barry in a Number One Contender match for the WFC Heavyweight Championship, but their match ended in a Time-Limit Draw. They wrestled again on October 10 at WFC The Fight For Chester: Hostile Takeover, where their matched ended in No-Contest. However, at WFC Night Of Miracles: Fight For Luther, Breaker defeated Michael Barry in Lumberjack match. At WFC A WFC Christmas, Breaker wrestled in a Three-Way title match for the WFC Heavyweight Championship against Aaron Anders and defending champion Jon Cross. On March 5, 2016 at WFC The Fight For Aaliyah, Breaker's next title match opportunity against Jon Cross ended in a Double Count-Out. At WFC Hometown Heroes 3 - The Fight For Paul, Breaker wrestled and lost to Michael Barry in a Street Fight. Breaked made only one appearance in 2017, wrestling at WFC The Fight For Caleb against Matt Murden. United Wrestling Entertainment (2014-2016) Breaker debuted on the February 8, 2014 edition of UWE, defeating Jack Gamble. He wrestled his first title match at UWE Showdown V, challenging for the UWE United States Championship against Robert Lee. On September 19, 2015, Breaker won the UWE United States title against Clint Cassidy. He successfully defended the title on October 17, defeating Spike Lopez. He held the title until September 17 at UWE Showdown VII where he lost the title to Mr. Nasty. Return to World League Wrestling (2015-2016) Breaker returned to WLW on January 17 at WLW A Night Of Champions where he won a Three-way match, defeating Jon Webb and Mike Sydal. On August 29, Breaker teamed with fellow WWE alumni Trevor Murdoch in a tag match to defeat Josef von Schmidt & Moonshine Mantell. On August 27, 2016 at WLW Night Of Champions 2, Breaker wrestled a match won by Leland Race. On October 1, Breaker wrestled two matches, including a singles match won by Jon Webb and another singles match where he defeated an opponent named Rex. Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence (2015) Breaker debuted on June 6, 2015 and wrestled a total of four matches in IHWE. While in IHWE, he wrestled in a Skandor Akbar Memorial Battle Royal during the first night of the IHWE Old School Hustle event. On October 31 at IHWE Tales Trom The Ringside, Breaker wrestled Tim Storm in a title match for the NWA North American Heavyweight Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. Gateway Elite Wrestling (2015-2016) Debuting on July 25, 2015, Breaker teamed with Jake Dirden to defeat The Black Hand Warriors (David DeLorean & Michael Magnuson). On November 21, Breaker won a Tripe Threat match, defeating Kiyoshi Shizuka and Mark Sterling. On April 30, 2016, Breaker successfully defended the UWE United States title, defeating Jack Gamble. On November 5, Breaker wrestled a match won by Ricky Cruz. Compound Pro Wrestling (2017) Breaker made his ComPro debut on January 17, 2017 where he won the ComPro Heavyweight Championship in a three-way match against Mascara Purpura and defending champion Nathan Estrada. During the December 9th edition of ComPro, Breaker had the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to wrestle WWE legend Dan Severn. On the December 16th edition of ComPro, Breaker had a title match against defending Heavyweight Champion Michael Wolf. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''The Oklahoma Stampede'' *'Signature moves' :*Spinebuster *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' *'Wrestlers trained' :*Dimitri Alexandrov Championships and accomplishments *'World League Wrestling' :*WLW Tag Team Championship External links *NXT profile *CAGEMATCH Profile Category:1985 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Oklahoma wrestlers Category:Body Progression Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling For A Cause alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Crown Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Gateway Elite Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Compound Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni